


tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: horas non numero [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Physical Abuse, Reunions, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobleman!Jared returns from his time in the army to find that things have changed for slave!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis

Jared was twenty five years old.  
  
He was an adult, a soldier and, with any luck, a soon-to-be senator. He'd commanded troops, had success in the Spanish war, and prospered during his four year absence. He'd established a network of political contacts, was hoping to build up support in Rome on his return, and was favored to achieve the quaestorship in the upcoming elections.

None of that explained why he still felt like a gangly eleven year old when he walked through the door of his home for the first time in four years to be enveloped in one of Jeff's bone-crushing but much missed hugs.

Grinning, he patted him on the back and teased with the little breath he had left, "Good to see you too, Jeff."

Jeff released him and, in case Jared wasn't sure that he was home yet, cuffed him playfully around the back of the head. "Hey, watch it, kid. I'll start to wish you were back in Spain."

"Liar. You love me."

Jeff shrugged with mock nonchalance. "Maybe."

Jared chuckled and turned to deposit his pack against the wall before pushing the door closed behind him to shut out the sounds of celebration which rose up from the city. In the quiet of his own house, he took a better look at the man who'd essentially raised him. There was a little more gray in his beard and a few more lines around his eyes but Jared was relieved to see that Jeff had kept healthy and content during the years of running Jared's household with only Sam as company.

"You look good, man." He rested a friendly hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Being master of the house suits you."

"It was all Sam's doing," Jeff corrected easily. "I just jumped as high as she told me."

Jared laughed, wandering further into the house to reassure himself that it hadn't been reduced to rubble. "The offer still stands, y'know?" he reminded. "I'll free you and Sam whenever you want. You can go live in your own place if you want instead of looking after me all the time."

"And break a habit of a lifetime?" Jeff shook his head. "We're good here, Jared. We've got a better life than most freedmen already."

"But-"

"We'll let you know if we change our mind," Jeff interrupted with a smirk.

Deciding that he could settle for the possibility of future freedom, Jared changed the subject and asked, "How's Sam?"

Jared felt familiar warmth bloom in his chest at the fond smile that spread across Jeff's face at the mention of his long-term partner. "She's great. Really great." Remembering who he was talking to, he cleared his throat and gave a more business-like answer, "She's out borrowing some flour from the Cassidy's kitchen for your big homecoming dinner tonight. We didn't think you'd be back so early."

Jeff didn't sound particularly unhappy about his master's early reappearance but Jared explained anyway, "I figured I'd come by after the parade. I need to go back and shake some more hands later but I get a Jeff-break first."

"Uh-huh," Jeff said with playful skepticism. "I'm sure hanging out with an old guy is really high on your list."

"You're not _that_ old."

Jeff raised his eyebrows.

Knowing that wasn't the point of his argument, Jared conceded, "Fine. I might've wanted to check on some stuff while I was here."

"Great." Jeff smirked at him. "The house is still standing, and me and Sam are fine. Was there anything else?"

Both of them were aware that there absolutely was something else and Jared nudged Jeff with his elbow before giving in and asking seriously, "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Jensen?"

Jared nodded, sinking to a seat on one of the couches and waiting for Jeff to do the same before he asked hopefully, "Have you seen him? Is he okay? Is he still with Bana?"

Jeff sighed, the exhalation slow and weary and making him seem years older. "Bana moved away to the provinces last year."

"What?" The interjection was sharper than Jared intended and he tried to mask the worry as he asked, "Did he take Jensen with him? Where did they move to?"

Jeff's tone didn't match his positive answer. "No. He left most of his household behind here."

Jared frowned. "Why is that sounding like a bad thing?"

Jeff hesitated and irritation prickled under Jared's skin at the evasion. Before he could ask again, louder, Jeff explained haltingly, "You hear about Crowe when you were away?"

"Crowe? The senator? Yeah, I heard he was causing trouble with his freedmen again."

"Causing trouble? That's putting it mildly, Jay. He was running his neighborhood for a while; he bought in a load of captured slaves from the provinces, made them freedmen, and used them to do what he wanted. They're some fuckin' scary guys."

Nervous, Jared pressed, "What's this got to do with Jensen?"

"About four months after Bana left," Jeff began, "Crowe used his freedmen to take over Bana's household." Jared's eyes widened but Jeff continued, "He plundered it, sold off what he could, and then moved his men in, and no-one raised a hand to stop him. Bana was too far away to do anything; he cut his losses and left them to it."

Jared's blood ran cold. "What happened to his slaves?" He sat up. "Jeff? Where's Jensen? What did Crowe do to Bana's slaves?"

"I only know what I've heard," Jeff admitted. "His freedmen killed the ones who resisted, obviously, but word is that Crowe executed some of the ones who surrendered too."

"Oh God." Jared didn't know whether he wanted to yell or to throw up. "Why the hell didn't you send me a message? You didn't think to tell me this?"

"We didn't know what was going on," Jeff shot back, keeping his calm better than Jared had. "We didn't even know whether Jensen was alive or dead until recently, and I wasn't about to write to you with rumors."

"Is he-"

"He's alive," Jeff reassured. "I saw him in the forum a few days ago. M'not saying they were treating him well - the kid was in bad shape - but he's alive."

"I need to get him away from Crowe," Jared murmured, mind already galloping off at full speed. "I could buy him, maybe. Crowe'd be easily swayed by money."

"Yep." Jeff smiled grimly. "That'd work great if Crowe hadn't been executed already." At Jared's raised eyebrows, he elaborated, "I don't know all the details but Purefoy brought a case against him a couple of weeks back for something - murder, theft, extortion, could've been anything - and he was convicted and killed. Bana's household passed to the state and Purefoy bought most of the surviving slaves for himself. Last I heard, your boy's with him now."

Jared didn't even try to disguise his relief as he slumped back on the couch. "Thank God." He looked up at Jeff. "And thank you for keeping track of him while I was gone. S'not like I could've sent messages to another man's slave, y'know?" He ran a hand through his hair, heart still pounding with lingering nerves but brain now trying to process all he'd learned.

To the best of his knowledge, Purefoy was a decent owner: rich and with a fair amount of political pull in the city. He had a good military history behind him but there had been talk about his newfound decadence. While there was a chance he'd be using Jensen for sex, that somehow seemed like an acceptable result after the atrocities Jared had seen in Spain and the violence he knew Crowe and his freedmen would've been capable of.

Unable to sit still, Jared glanced over at Jeff, intending to ease into it slowly, but was reminded that he couldn't get anything past Jeff when he predicted his question and said, "You can go find him, Jared. I'm not going to make you stay here for small-talk."

Jared was on his feet in seconds with a thankful grin. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I know. Get going, kid."

Jared didn't need telling twice. He headed out of the door and back towards the noise of the celebration, glad he was back in Rome when Jeff yelled after him, "And be back for dinner!"

**+++**

_Four years earlier_

_Shifting anxiously from foot to foot, Jared looked up and down the side street but felt his nerves pick up rather than recede when he caught sight of Jensen._

_He stood up, stepping out of the shadows and waiting in the center of the alley as Jensen rounded the corner and hurried down to meet him. He knew his attempt to come across as neutral failed when Jensen's usual smile at his presence faded as he got closer. He didn't know how to raise the subject, didn't know how to start a conversation that neither of them wanted, and so said nothing for the time it took Jensen to reach him._

_There was a question in Jensen's eyes when he looked up at him. Jared's gaze skittered over his face out of habit, checking for bruises, swelling and any other signs of maltreatment but finding nothing except a faint sunburn and a worried expression._

_He was still unable to articulate his news and settled for reaching to run his thumb along Jensen's cheek where the skin was reddened and peeling a little. Jensen leaned into the touch, exhaling peacefully even as his eyes stayed locked on Jared's._

_Jensen spoke before either of them could linger too long in the moment, bringing reality back in two simple words that were a statement as much a question, "You're leaving."_

_An apology felt like admitting guilt and Jared offered an explanation instead, albeit a contrite one, "It was always going to happen. I'm leaving for Spain in three days."_

_"Spain?" Jensen shifted back away from Jared's touch. "Where- Is that far?"_

_Jared hid a wince at Jensen's embarrassment over having to ask what was an honest question; he'd forgotten the limitations of even a well-educated slave's knowledge. "It's south of Gaul and as far west as you can get before you reach the Ocean."_

_Jensen processed this and forced a smile. "Guess you won't be visiting then."_

_"Jensen..."_

_"It's okay." His smile grew even tighter but he remained just out of Jared's reach, his walls going up before Jared could get in and hold them down. "We knew this was coming, right? You need to serve your military time and I'm not about to wish for a civil war just to have you closer."_

_"It'll be four years at most," Jared offered. "I'll get reassigned if the war ends quickly, so I might even be back in Rome at some point. Either way, it's not permanent, I swear." He moved in, closing the distance between them before Jensen could back off again. "It's not like I want to leave you."_

_Jensen wouldn't meet his eyes, shoulders hunched and head down as he said, "I know that. I know you need to leave and serve your time and I'm not trying to stop you."_

_"But...?"_

_Jensen shook his head and lied, "But nothing." He looked up, eyes bright and voice full of false cheerfulness. "It's fine. You'll be fine. Good luck. I should get back to work-"_

_"Wait." Jared caught his upper arm as he passed, releasing him quickly and turning Jensen round to face him. "Wait, Jensen. Look, I'm not exactly happy about this and I know you can't be either. C'mon, man." He shot him a hopeful smile. "Talk to me."_

_Jensen sighed, running a hand through his hair and dropping his eyes again. "It's not my place."_

_Ignoring his protest, Jared pulled him in and rested his arms on Jensen's shoulders to loop around his neck. He looked down the length of the alley and spoke softly, "You see where we are? You see anyone else here? There's just us, Jen. Just you and me and your place? It's right here." He kissed him, slow and gentle. "With me." He nuzzled his cheek. "Now, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or do I have to guess? Because all my guesses are going to involve us doing inappropriate things in public places."_

_A weight was lifted when Jensen laughed, swiping away a stray tear but raising his gaze and confessing, "It's just... I'm going to miss you."_

_"And you think the feeling isn't mutual?" Jared asked in disbelief. "Dude, I miss you when I don't see you for more than a day. There's no way I'm not going to miss you when I'm away. But we'll be okay. I'll have the war to distract me, and Chad to look out for me, and I'll be safe in the knowledge that you're working for Bana instead of Butler now; without me around to get you into trouble, you should be okay here."_

_"It's not me that I'm worried about," Jensen shot back. "I'm not the one who's going to be charging into battle in a few weeks."_

_Swallowing hard, Jared said nothing as Jensen continued, "I don't want you to die, Jay. And I know you're not my master and I'm not supposed to care, but I do and I can't help it." More tears slipped down his cheeks and he brushed them away angrily, words flowing out faster, "You're all I've got, Jared. My parents, Chris, everyone else I grew up with is dead. If someone killed me and dumped my body in the river, the only person who would notice would be you. I-" He let out a ragged breath and wiped at his face to leave smudges of wetness over his cheeks. "I don't want to be on my own."_

_"Hey." Ignoring his half-hearted struggle, Jared pulled him into his arms and ended up speaking almost into Jensen's hair out of his need to hug him as close as possible, "I'm coming back, okay? It's just a few years to serve my term out and I'll be home. I'll have money from the war and I can go into politics, or oratory, or whatever I want, and then I'll be able to make sure we're never apart again."_

_Jensen didn't seem keen to break the embrace either but pulled back until they were face to face before he said, "You keep safe, okay? No running off and getting yourself killed. Stay safe."_

_Jared mock-saluted. "Yes, Sir."_

_Jensen elbowed him in the side, partly amused but mostly serious as he reiterated, "I mean it, Jared. Don't you dare die."_

_Jared's playful mask remained in place but he found himself answering with veiled honesty, "I won't if you won't."_

**+++**

The celebrations were in full swing as Jared made his way through the city.

The victorious general and his higher-ranking soldiers had paraded through the streets earlier, displaying their spoils and success for everyone to praise and admire, and now the general populus was joining in the revelry, feasting and drinking. Given the day off work, the people filled the streets as Jared wound his way through Rome towards Purefoy's house.

He wasn't sure what pretext he was intending to use to get into see Jensen, mostly hoping that Purefoy would be out at a victory banquet with his friends so that Jared could conduct his long-sought reunion without an audience. Even if Purefoy was home, he figured a brief glimpse of Jensen would be enough for the moment; hell, _any_ proof that Jensen was alive and well would be enough for the moment.

Concentrating on his destination, he moved through the crowds lining the narrow lanes of the city, grateful for the advantage of height in seeing where he was going.

Unfortunately, he lacked the power of flight since his height did nothing to help him avoid the throngs of people who seemed to be progressively drunker as he got closer to the forum. It didn't take long for him to abandon his efforts and duck down a side street instead, speeding his pace up to a quick jog as the foot traffic thinned.

He soon came to an abrupt stop when he took another corner at speed and found that his height had an actual negative consequence as he collided with someone else, knocking them to the ground and sending bread rolls scattering over the stones.

Jared's intended apology came out of the other man's mouth before it made it out of his own as he crouched down to retrieve the bread Jared had made him drop. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"It's all right; it was my fault. I-" He trailed off, rambling brought to a halt as his eyes shifted from the bread rolls to the slave scrambling to pick them up. "Jensen?!"

The slave's head snapped up and Jared's chest tightened at sight of the familiar face looking up at him, eyes wide. "Jared?"

Jared wasn't sure what he'd expected from the reunion - possibly something overblown and romantic like a soldier returning to his long-term sweetheart - but any planned ideas were overcome by fiery instinct at the presence of the one person he'd wanted to see most for the last four years.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Jared had hauled Jensen up by the front of his tunic, filing Jensen's flinch somewhere in the back of his mind for when his other thoughts weren't so demanding, and had pressed him up against the nearest wall, their lips locked together and their hands tangled in each other's hair and tunics. Jared's knuckles scraped on the stone of the wall and Jensen's thigh raised to press against his hip.

Part of Jared wanted to give in to temptation, lift Jensen up until his legs were wrapped around his waist and fuck him right there, so close to the noise of the crowd that everyone would know Jensen was his. However, the sensible part of his mind finally got back into action and as helpful as his own, new, muscular physique was, he realized how skinny Jensen was underneath his tunic. Knowing Jensen was underfed sparked concern which in turn snuffed out some of his excitement at seeing him again, and Jared kissed him one more time before he pulled back.

He grinned at the dazed but happy smile he saw on Jensen's face but frowned when he also saw the fading bruises on Jensen's jaw and temple.

Jensen evidently didn't notice his frown and murmured in amazement, "You're alive."

"Yep." Jared's smile was back in place. "Have been for twenty-plus years now."

"You know what I mean." Jensen looked at him with a level of adoration Jared didn't remember and certainly didn't deserve. "You're back and you're alive and-"

"And I intend to stay that way. Back, that is," he clarified. "And alive. And with you."

Jensen looked confused but painfully hopeful. "You didn't meet anyone while you were away?"

"There's not exactly a lot of dating options on a battlefield." He leaned in and Jensen made a happy noise at receiving another kiss. "I can't rule out getting a wife eventually but I've got you and I don't plan on forgetting that anytime soon. I missed you, man."

"Missed you too," Jensen admitted, running a fond hand through Jared's hair and looking him up and down. "I guess traveling was good for you. You've, uh, grown."

His other hand lingered on the curve of Jared's bicep and Jared chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, I approve," Jensen repeated, cupping Jared's cheek before running his fingers lightly over the ridges of his brow, cheek, and lips as though trying to memorize his features by touch. "I can't believe you're home," he murmured softly. "God, I've wanted you back so many times and now you're finally here and I still can't believe it."

"I'll ease you into it," Jared teased, nipping playfully along Jensen's jaw just to make him laugh and push against his chest. Sobered a little by their difference in strength, he lifted his head and moved his hand to rest against Jensen's ribs with the comment, "Wish I could say that you've grown too."

It was always going to come up, given the information that Jeff had already armed him with, but that didn't make Jared's throat constrict any less sharply when Jensen dropped his head, retreating into himself in a way Jared hadn't seen since the early days at Chad's house. Wanting to make the conversation easier for both of them, he started on a more present question, "Is Purefoy looking after you okay?"

Jensen didn't hide his surprise well. "You know about Purefoy?"

"Jeff filled me in. Said he bought you and some others a couple of weeks back." Anger slipped into his voice when he couldn't resist adding, "Of course, that was after Bana went off to the provinces and let Crowe do whatever the fuck he wanted."

"It wasn't his fault," Jensen offered, more out of duty than belief. "He was in Gaul; there was nothing he could-"

"Bullshit," Jared interrupted, surprising himself by how betrayed he felt by Bana's abandonment of his household. "You were his responsibility. All his slaves were his responsibility and from what I heard, he let Crowe's freedmen murder half of them and then abuse the ones who survived."

Jensen stayed quiet and Jared sighed, Jensen's silence telling at least part of the story.

"I think that's the first time you haven't tried to defend one of your masters to me." Jensen's gaze flickered to his before sliding away, and Jared pushed gently, "Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't easy," Jensen said diplomatically and Jared rolled his eyes, angry at Crowe rather than at Jensen.

"Come on, Jen. I've been at war for four years; I'm not the same naive kid I was when I left. I don't need all the details but at least let me know what I'm dealing with here."

"It doesn't matter," Jensen insisted quietly. "He's dead. Nearly all of them are dead. There's nothing anyone can do so it doesn't matter anymore."

"If those bruises are ones they gave you, then it matters." Crooking a finger under his chin, he coaxed his head up and waited until Jensen was composed enough to meet his eyes before he pleaded, "Tell me what happened to you, Jensen. Please."

He hated pushing so hard but decided that a rush of pain now would be easier than accidentally poking at the wound in later conversations; he'd spent four years away from Jensen and didn't want to still be kept at a distance when he was right in front of him.

"There was nothing that unusual," Jensen said in a carefully measured voice. "Men like him aren't good at dealing with slaves. He killed off too many of us in the first raid on the house and then when he set up his base of operations there, he was too cheap to buy more. We had too much work and too many people to look after, and with not enough food or sleep..." He shrugged helplessly. "Some just gave up."

"They died?"

Jensen nodded. "Some were worked to death, some got taken out by freedmen who couldn't control their tempers, and some... some just couldn't cope with it anymore and did it themselves." He smiled sadly. "I don't think I've ever seen people as relieved as we were when Purefoy bought us."

Jared almost wanted to nudge him further into this conversation, to find out if Jensen himself had considered giving up like that, and to learn the names of any surviving freedmen who'd hurt him, but the out was there and it was cruel not to take it. There were cheers from the main streets and Jared forced himself to focus on the not insubstantial good side of his return to Rome rather than the things he'd missed when he was away.

"So Purefoy's okay?" he asked lightly. "He's feeding you alright? Letting you get enough sleep?"

Jensen relaxed into a genuine smile. "He's great," he assured. "It's kinda like working for Master Murray again; he's doesn't pay attention to where we are a lot of the time. I get lots of food, lots of rest, and lots of errands to run in the city, so it's working out pretty well."

The mention of errands reminded Jared of their earlier collision and he stepped back, letting go of Jensen for the first time as he looked at the dropped bread. "How am I back for less than an hour and I'm already causing you problems?"

Jensen grinned, not looking remotely concerned about his bread. "You're just disruptive like that."

Sticking out his tongue, Jared inwardly reveled in the ability to be childish once more and kicked at a muddy bread roll with the doubtful question, "Can these be salvaged?"

"Nope." Again, the lack of concern was evident and Jared decided he liked Purefoy if he produced this less uptight Jensen, who continued, "You're just going to have to come with me to buy some more."

"Won't Purefoy be missing you?"

"During the celebrations?" Jensen shook his head. "He'll pass out from too much wine in another hour or so; I could be gone for a day before he'd notice."

Opportunity rang out loud and clear and Jared said happily, "That bodes well for me getting to spend some time with you."

"Yep." Moving in, Jensen straightened the neck of Jared's tunic and tilted his head so that their lips were almost touching before he whispered, "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home," Jared returned sincerely and equally quietly. Mindful of Jensen's duties, he nodded to somewhere behind him and asked reluctantly, "Should we go get some bread or...?"

It was a pleasant surprise when Jensen shrugged the concern away, body pressing up against Jared's and lips brushing his own as he breathed, "Just kiss me."

It took nothing for Jared to oblige and together they stumbled back into the shadow of the building, one homecoming conducted in an alley to the sounds of the city celebrating another.  



End file.
